lotrfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:I Need Ammo!/Czwarta Era według INA!
Witam. Mogę powiedzieć, iż uważam się za wielkiego fana twórczości Tolkiena, choć w obecnej chwili zagłębiam się w światy innych autorów fantasy. Jako że historie Śródziemia były moim pierwszym wglądem w świat fantasy, to jednak sentyment nie pozwala mi rozstać się z Ardą :) Poza tym lubię pisać własne opowiadania (obecnie pracuję nad dość obszernym projektem), dlatego postanowiłem połączyć te dwie rzeczy w jedną całość i tak narodził się pomysł stworzenia historii Czwartej Ery, przy wykorzystaniu spuścizny Tolkiena i starając się pozostać jak najbardziej wiernym ustanowionemu kanonowi i zasadom panujących w Śródziemiu. Nie mam na myśli, iż błędów lub nieścisłości w moich opowiadaniach nie będzie się można doszukać, ale mam nadzieję, że komuś się one spodobają. Na koniec chcę zaznaczyć, że nie mam zamiaru tworzyć tutaj kolejnej epickiej trylogii :), ale raczej serii krótkich(?), powiązanych ze sobą historii. Tak więc pierwszy rozdział: I: Czarne korzenie Duilin, mąż w podeszłym wieku oddawał się swej codziennej pracy, o której zwykł raczej mawiać jako przyjemności wypełniającej życie człowieka niezdolnego do dalekich podróży po wielkim świecie, a który wieczorne spacery traktował jako środek na obolałe kości. Kochał swój ogród. Dbał o niego nawet bardziej niż o samego siebie. Czasem, gdy przysiadł w cieniu na pomalowanej białą farbą ławie, wsłuchując się w szum czerwcowych liści, zagłębiał się w swych wspomnieniach, wciąż dalej w przeszłość i dalej. Starał się nie przywoływać obrazów z czasów Wojny, ale niczym natrętne komary wkradały się ciągle w jego podświadomość. - To już tyle lat. – mówił w myślach. – O wspaniały Eru! Czy wciąż muszę zadręczać się tymi wspomnieniami, tymi obrazami pełnymi zła i plugawości wypalone w mej pamięci niczym wzór na drewnie. Chciałbym zapomnieć, ale nie mogę, bo myśli moje od dłuższego czasu są mymi jedynymi towarzyszami. Berelachu, synu mój, kiedy wrócisz? Czy zdążymy jeszcze porozmawiać, zanim udam się na drugą stronę? Czy zastaniesz tylko moje zimne ciało, pozostające w samotności do końca? Zbudziło go skrzypienie furtki. Otworzył oczy. Ciepłe promienie słońca przyjemnie muskały jego pomarszczoną twarz. Podniósł się powoli, by zobaczyć któż go odwiedził. Miał wielką nadzieję, że to Berelach. - Witaj, panie Duilinie. – to nie był jego syn, ale mógłby nim być. Dojrzały i wysoki mężczyzna w towarzystwie równie wysokiego i przystojnego młodzieńca zjawili się w ogrodzie Duilina. Obaj przystanęli przy małym oczku wodnym, otoczonym gładkimi kamieniami. - Witaj i ty, Damrodzie. Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? - Pozwól panie, że przedstawię ci Sealona, syna Ingolda, zastępcy dowódcy Białej Straży w służbie lorda Emyn Arnen, Elborona.. – młodzieniec wysunął się na przód i przemówił głębokim jak na tak młodą osobę głosem: - Pozdrawiam cię panie Duilinie. – ukłonił się. Starzec odpowiedział mu niemal niezauważalnym ukłonem. - Szlachetny lord Ingold prosi cię panie o przysługę. Czy zechciałbyś wziąć pod opiekę jego syna? Duilin był nieco zaskoczony. Nigdy nie spodziewał by się, że ktoś taki jak lord Ingold prosił go jakąkolwiek przysługę. Owszem, oboje trwali w znajomości, ale było to dawno i relacje te ochłodziły się. - Nie śmiałbym odmówić, lecz rad bym był, gdyby wyjaśniono mi na czym dokładnie miałaby polegać ta opieka? Z tego co widzę, pan Sealon z pewnością jest już kimś, kto potrafi o własną osobę zadbać bez pomocy z zewnątrz. - To nazbyt nieuprzejme pytać kogoś o przysługę bez uprzednich wyjaśnień, przyznaję. Wybacz panie, iż mój ojciec osobiście nie zjawił się w twoim progach, ale z pewnością zrozumiesz, że piastowany przez niego urząd wymaga odpowiedzialności, poświęcenia i cennego czasu. – tłumaczył Sealon. – Mój pan ojciec jako niepodważalny autorytet postanowił, iż nadszedł czas bym ukształtował charakter i pobrał życiowe mądrości u kogoś z takim doświadczeniem życiowym, jak twoja osoba panie Duilinie. – kontynuował. - Jestem niezmiernie zaszczycony twymi słowami. – znów leciutko się pokłonił. Obolałe plecy, nie pozwalały na głębszy ukłon. Doświadczenie życiowe, och tak. Duilin bardzo wiele przeżył w swym przedłużającym się życiu. Wojna, utrata żony, problemy ze zdrowiem, zanikające relacje z synem. Słowa Sealona dodały mu jednak pewnej satysfakcji, dziwnej, bo mającej źródło w rzeczach, których gdyby tylko mógł pozbyłby się z życiorysu. - Damrodzie. – przemówił Duilin. – Przekaż lordowi Ingoldowi, że z wielką radością przyjąłem jego syna pod me skrzydła. - Tak uczynię.- pokłonił się i udał się w kierunku furtki. - Chodź, Sealonie. Oprowadzę cię po mym domostwie. *** Minęło już kilka dni, od kiedy Sealon pierwszy raz pojawił się u progu Duilina. Starzec nauczył go nazw roślin, jak je rozpoznać i ich właściwości, zarówno leczniczych jak i tych trujących. Razem kopali grządki, sadzili drzewa, pielęgnowali kwiaty, które roznosiły po całym domostwie kojący i niemal odurzający swą wspaniałością zapach. Przesiadywali godzinami w cieniu topoli, wsłuchując się w daleki szum Anduiny. Dyskutowali o porządku świata, Duilin opowiadał o dawnych królach Gondoru i ich zasługach. Nie chciał jednak mówić Wojnie, która wciąż boleśnie kuła jego serce. Pewnego razu, gdy Duilin porządkował rzeczy na półce w swej izbie, Sealon zaczął rozmowę. - Poznał mnie już pan wcześniej. – powiedział młodzieniec. Duilin obrócił się powoli i zapytał: - Słucham cię? – słuch nieraz płatał mu figle. - Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej. - Doprawdy młodzieńcze? Wybacz, ale pamięć starca ma bardzo wąskie granice. - To było jakieś piętnaście lat temu. W Minas Tirith. – Sealon patrzył się w podłogę. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Byłem jeszcze smarkaczem, którego bawiły głupkowate żarty i uszczypliwe złośliwości. - Każdy chłopiec był taki, Sealonie, ja też nie byłem święty, oj nie byłem. – zaśmiał się Duilin. Jego twarz na krótką chwilę rozpromieniała. - Był wieczór. Razem z ojcem szedłem wtedy brukowanymi ulicami Minas Tirith, oświetlonymi pochodniami. Zapierały dech w piersiach, onieśmielały, a jednak moja postna natura podpowiadał mi, abym zakończył ten dzień czymś zabawnym, przynajmniej dla mnie. – Duilin przysiadł, zaciekawiony tonem Saelona i jego opowieścią. – Spostrzegłem na poboczu ulicy drewniany magazyn, albo spichlerz, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie kilku mężczyzn malowało coś ciemną farbą. Wymknąłem się niezauważalnie od ojca i pobiegłem w stronę malarzy. Ukradkiem umoczyłem ręce w tejże ciemnej brei, której do dziś pamiętam nieprzyjemny zapach. Wymalowałem nią sobie całą twarz, tylko oczy i usta pozostawiając suche. W mojej głowie knuł się wtedy podstępny plan, by wystraszyć kogoś, wyskakując z ciemnej uliczki z upiornym grymasem na ustach i krzykiem. Tak też postąpiłem. Nagle twarz Duilina zrobiła się blada. Oczy zamarły, wpatrując się w stojącego naprzeciw Saelona. - To byłeś ty… - cicho powiedział Duilin. - Szedł pan samotnie ulicą, a ja zaczajony za murkiem czekałem, aż podejdzie pan bliżej. Na ustach malował mi się szyderczy uśmieszek. Wyskoczyłem wrzeszcząc i wymachując rękoma. Pan stał jak wryty, dosłownie skamieniał pan. A potem… - głos mu się załamał - … potem spoliczkował mnie pan tak mocno, aż upadłem. Pamiętam tez pańskie słowa, zanim poszedł pan dalej: - Orkowe ścierwo… - Saelon spojrzał na starca. - Ja… - zająknął się Duilin. – Ja nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Przepraszam. – dodał szybko. – Przepraszam cię Sealonie. - Przyjmuję pańskie przeprosiny. – dodał, już nieco bardziej optymistycznym tonem. - Następnego dnia spotkałem pana w towarzystwie mego ojca. Poznałem pana, ale nie miałem odwagi ukazać się panu lub powiedzieć ojcu o tym zdarzeniu. Nastąpiła długa cisza. Oboje nic nie mówili. - To było niczym cios zadany w brzuch przez okrutną przeszłość, Sealonie, wtedy gdy cię ujrzałem, z obrzydliwie połyskującą breją na twarzy, z tym wrednym wykrzywieniem twarzy. I ten wrzask. To obudziło we mnie dawne demony, które zamknąłem w najgłębszych czeluściach pamięci. - Walczył pan podczas Wojny o Pierścień? – zapytał młodzieniec. - Tak. I jestem z tego niezmiernie dumny, iż przyczyniłem się, choćby w tak nieznacznym stopniu, do obalenia ciemności. - Gdzie pan stacjonował? - Minas Tirith. Brałem udział w najcięższych walkach, a rzeczy które widziałem co armie ciemności potrafią zrobić z moimi podkomendnymi… Czy wiesz co czuje człowiek stojący na murze, gdy na horyzoncie niczym czarna smoła rozlewa się mrowie ryczących i żądnych krwi orków, trolli i wszelkiego plugastwa, oraz wyrasta las czarnych chorągwi z czerwonym niczym krew okiem? Tego nie można nawet nazwać strachem. To zwątpienie w sam sens egzystencji życia. Wciąż słyszę to skandowanie: „Pan Pierścienia, Pan Ziemi” wypluwane przez setki tysięcy żołdaków Mordoru. Zdawało mi się wtedy, iż sama ziemia wyje, zawodzi i płacze pod ciężarem tego natłoku zła i okrucieństwa, które uderzyło z całą swą furią na Białe Miasto. - Jednak Gondor przetrwał. - Przetrwał. Chwała dobrotliwemu Eru. - Wyczuwam w twym głosie zwątpienie. – Saelon wbił się wzrokiem w starca. - Bo cóż pozostało z dawnych dni chwały? Zapamiętaj moje słowa: ludzie szybko nudzą się dobrem, pokojem i sprawiedliwością. Gdy nie ciąży nad nami widmo zbliżającego się zła, zapadamy się w swej pysze, a w serca wkrada się zło, które jeśli dobrze jest pielęgnowane, obrasta je niczym bluszcz. Na co było to ogromne poświęcenie naszych żołnierzy, męki jakie cierpieli wieśniacy, gdy ich wioski napadali orkowie. Czemu nie mówi się już o chwalebnych czynach tych, którzy uniemożliwili Sauronowi wygraną? - Bo czyny te obrastają w legendę. Nieliczni już się ostali, co pamiętają tamte czasy. - Prawda to jest. – Duilin westchnął. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, co stanie się kiedy i ja odejdę i inni, którzy jeszcze pamiętają. Mój własny ojciec mówił mi, że świat to jeden wielki las, w którym żyją drzewa zdrowe i chore, tak zwane czarne drzewa, które swymi czarnymi sokami zatruwają zdrowe korzenie białych drzew. Tylko od nas zależy, czy nie damy się zatruć, bo zła wykarczować się nie da. – na zewnątrz panował już mrok. Szum Anduiny był głośny. - Uważasz więc, iż pokonanie Saurona nie było do końca tak definitywnym zwycięstwem? - Uważam, młodzieńcze, że taki jest ustalony porządek świata i tego nie da się zmienić. Ach wybacz mi, ale mam dość na dzisiaj rozmów. Przygotuj mi proszę kąpiel, jestem zmęczony. - Natychmiast, panie. – odwrócił się i skierował w stronę drzwi, lecz zadał jeszcze Duilinowi jedno pytanie: - Czy są na świecie jeszcze jacyś orkowie? - Nie sądzę, a jeśli nawet, to rozproszyli się po krańcach Śródziemia. Dlaczego pytasz? - Bo ja sądzę, że są wciąż bardzo blisko. Widzę ten strach w pańskich oczach, gdy spogląda pan na nieprzeniknioną czerń nocy, gdy drży pańskie ciało i ręce. – wyszedł. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach